


Undertow

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Angst, Depression, Gen, Great big fan tears, In Lyrical Prose!, John Not Coping, Major character death - Freeform, Post Reichenbach, Wailing and sobbing, reference to major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	Undertow

The crowd is a ceaseless tide, their voices a sticking yellow foam atop the surface, just above their heads. He will not drown, only fade by degrees as the entropy takes his soul and dissipates it in the depths of them.

 

Shades and shades and shades of himself consumed in emerald and blue, their minds, their hearts, and he will emerge fragmented in daydreams and nightmares and laundry lists.

He cannot wait to die with waiting, because there is nothing left to wait for. He is gone for ever and for ever. He is alone, and cold, and tired. Stiff with salt, and worn with consolations.

A voice, a figure, night dark hair, the razor bone wrist, and for a moment the waiting is over, and Sherlock is home. John is sane, and sound, and safely-unsafe in a world of aether and god awful takeout, crime scenes and starlight.

Then the tide shifts, and it is no man but driftwood. The voice a rolling wave.


End file.
